Loving a Billionaire
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Would you give up everything you have for one person? AU. Revised.


**AU**

**Oneshot**

**NOTE: All enclosed in "_-x-_" and italicized are flashbacks. and in either or both H and M povs.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry…" The shorter of the two took her steps back. Tears streaming down her face, "I can't do this anymore…"_

"_Michiru…" The other tried to move forward and touch her, but she quickly moved away._

_She looked up, her clear blue eyes sparkling in tears. "I don't want to do this anymore, Haruka." _

_Haruka looked deeply into those blue eyes and asked softly, her voice breaking, "So… it's over. Just like that?"_

"_I'm sorry…" was all Michiru could say as she turned her back._

_The blonde rushed towards her, and grabbed the smaller woman from behind, hugging her tightly around her arms. Tears now started falling relentlessly down her face as she incessantly pleaded "Stay… please. Just stay with me."_

_Michiru closed her eyes, holding the urge to turn around and hug her lover tightly. Instead, she untangled Haruka's hands from her body and breaks free from that tight embrace. _

_She walked away not daring to look backwhile repeatedly saying sorry with every step taken_

* * *

**-Loving a Billionaire-**

* * *

_-x-_

_(9 months ago)_

_With my jacket's hood and dark rounded shades in place, I quietly but quickly and skillfully walked away unnoticed from those mobbing photographers . The disguise worked really well for a couple of minutes until one of the reporters spotted me and shouted my name in his glorified voice._

_'Shit.'_

_I felt my neck cracking as I turned to look at them. Hands eagerly stretched out, pointing to where exactly I was. Everyone then instantly ran, deliberately pushing one another as they tried to fit through this narrow hallway. Cameras kept flashing away. In panic and definitely in horror, I ran as fast as these dear feet could carry me away from his terrifying scene._

_Fortunately enough, I found a place to hide. I stopped and hid behind the walls._

_I heard voices lurking from the hallways with my name mentioned from time to time. I peered over the wall and saw most of them standing by and waiting while the others went to another direction. _

_I smiled satisfactorily and triumphantly. _

_When I thought things were finally going smoothly, I suddenly heard faint footsteps nearing me. My head quickly snapped back as I looked at the figure infiltrating my territory. That once proud smile hanging around my lips instantly cracked and turned into a pitiful terrified agape.H__er deep icy blue eyes looking deeply at my shock green ones. I swear I felt a sweat running down my body._

_Without giving it much thought, I hastily grabbed her hand and pulled her to me._

_Covering her mouth and wrapping my other hand around her body, I said "Don't speak." _

_-x-_

"_Don't speak." The blonde ordered, tightening the grip around me further. _

_My heartbeat rose as panic grew. But instead of giving into that blonde's demand, I took a desperate action. With one hard step onto the foot, I finally broke free from those tight arms._

"_Ite!! Ite-te-te-te!!" The blonde yelped in pain. Surprisingly, I found myself now looking at woman. _

_"What the hell was that for?!" She whined, skipping in place._

"_You scared me, you idiot! I thought I was going to be-…"_

"_Oh what? Raped?" She rolled her eyes then made a face. "Did you even think for a second that a woman like me would do that to you"_

"_If a woman liked you looked like a man, indeed." I mimicked her tone. She grimaced and was about to launch herself into litany of words until voices started flooding down the hallway, nearing to where we are._

_She cringed then threatened me "I'll get you back for this." _

"_And what can a woman like you do?" I retorted, smiling as proud as I ever was._

_The blonde woman only groaned before running as fast as possible from where I stood._

_-x-_

* * *

**_-H-_**

How long has it been since then? A month? A couple of weeks? I had lost count after the first few days, but I guess it had been long enough. Michiru's path and mine never crossed each other ever since that day she broke things off with me. We haven't seen each other nor have we talked to one another. I don't even remember the last time I heard her voice. Everything came back to what they usually were, just like the time before we first met.

"Haruka!" I snapped as soon as her voice echoed from ear to ear. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked, demandingly, while tapping her foot on the floor

"Yes Hana." I sighed and tossed the ball up again in the air. "Even if I'm not, you'll still be yapping that out in the car. So why bother?"

"Ha. Ha." faking a laugh.

I held any urge to spew another retort, which had been successful, but I did manage to spurt it out in laughter instead. Her pen tapped slowly but frighteningly on her notebook like mimicking the sound of a terrified heartbeat. Soon, the loud sound of my joyful laughter turned to a low and nervous whistle.

"You will be having a press conference later this afternoon and after that you'll be having a meeting with W&S Enterprise."

I threw the ball again. She grabbed it instantly in her hands as it fell down and threw it across the room. "Be serious will you. If you don't, you'll lose everything you have right now."

I stood up, clenching my fist as my eyes leveled with hers. There was something different with what I was feeling as soon as Hanako spew those words out. I was definitely angry but somehow it was beyond that. I squinted before turning my back around.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out" I waved a hand as I walked out the door.

* * *

**_-M-_**

"Michiru." Her worried voice began tingling in my ears.

"Yes?" I asked softly in return.

"I'm sorry…" She said, turning her head away.

My face instantly softens.

"What are you apologizing for?" I laughed, placing the frames inside the box.

Selena kept her head away from my eyes and replied, "Because… if I hadn't pushed you, this wouldn't happen."

"It wasn't your fault, Selena." I looked at her smiling. "Everything was my decision."

* * *

_-x-_

_(9 months ago)_

_If there's anything more I like about what I do, it's being in the upper hand._

_I smiled smugly at the woman sitting so quietly and politely before me. I could easily see that fear glimmering in those eyes. I grinned and as I expected, she quickly looked away._

_My smile just then grew even wider. _

"_Oho." I gasped amusingly. "Aren't we a little too quiet now? Polite much?"_

_Her head was still down as she fidgeted from her position._

_I stood up and walked towards her "So you're Selena's replacement for now?"_

"_Yes." A soft voiced said in agreement._

"_Hmmm…"_

"_So…" She started. "If you don't have anything more to ask, I'll take my leave." then turned around as she walked directly to the door._

"_Wait." I called out._

_Forcing a smile out, she turned back and asked politely "Yes?"_

"_Go out with me."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_No." She said flatly, without giving it much of a thought._

"_Well, wouldn't that be bad for Selena. She, of course, would want to have her job when she comes back. Right?"_

"_You wouldn't?"_

"_Oh yes, I would." I smiled slyly, nodding my head twice. _

"_You manipulative, good for nothing, lame-ass millionaire." She glared._

_I scoffed and corrected, "No. No. It's manipulative, good for nothing, smart-ass Billionaire."_

_She made a face before walking out the door_

"_Hold on." I quickly shouted._

_Again, she turned around and asked, gritting her teeth while forcing herself to smile "What?"_

"_How's Selena doing by the way in the hospital?"_

_She really didn't put much effort not to sneer, _"_Oh believe me, she'd feeling way better than I do. Much better."_

_I laughed. _

_-x-_

_I had been walking with this arrogant heiress by my side all they long and not even one second did I feel any good about this. The only relief I could get from this was everything will be done after this day and also ensuring my best friend's job._

_And when I started feeling somehow better about that, something unexpected just came and crashed it all down._

"_Hold my hand." Like this for example._

_I stopped and stared at her. _"_What?!" _

"_Hold my hand." She pressed eagerly, snatching away my right hand. _

_I quickly shook my hand and asked aloud, "What for?!"_

"_Well, this doesn't feel like a date."_

"_Because it isn't." I told her, pressing the statement even more clearly as I added "It's a forced date."_

"_Yeah well, just hold my hand." She dismissed with a shrug, completely ignoring what I had just said._

"_I don't want to." I said, standing firmly with my decision._

_Haruka pouted before turning into a mischievous grin. Without even a second pass, I already found myself wrapped inside her arms. _

"_This will do." She said, smiling. A smile I had come to despise._

_I squinted "Well enjoy this now." then warned with a devious grin, "You'll have your turn."_

_She looked at me then burst out laughing, "I can't wait then."_

_-x-_

* * *

**_-H-_**

I breathed deeply out as the cold wind blew softly around me.

_Well, here I am… once again._

I walked passed each and every tree lining along the straight path as the falling cherry blossom leaves seemed to guide me to a place out of this crowded park. The same rocky path Michiru and I used to walk each and every single day since we first met. Everything around me looked exactly the same yet somehow it feels entirely different.

And for some strange reason, the feeling of emptiness began engulfing me.

_I miss her… _

_I miss Michiru._

* * *

_-x-_

_(6 months ago)_

"_Close your eyes." I said in excitement_

"_Why?"_

_My brow rose as I pondered aloud, "You're really stubborn aren't you?"_

"_I am not." She returned, her face fuming in red._

_I laughed as I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her down the road._

"_Haruka, I'm not stubborn okay."_

"_Okay you're not."_

"_I'm just inquisitive."_

"_Yes you are." I continued laughing to which she pouted so cutely at._

_We stopped at an old house. I turned to face her and said with a smile, "Close your eyes."_

"_Wh-…"_

"_Sometimes it's much better not knowing why." then cut her off, knowingly._

_Michiru slowly closed her eyes and gave in into my plea. I smiled and held her hand firmly with my own as I led her again down the road._

_As we neared the area, I walked her in front of me and stopped her right on the spot I had marked down._

_I took a few steps ahead and stopped in front of her. __With a proud smile across my lips, I whispered through her ears, "Now open your eyes." _

_As soon as her bright blue eyes took hold of what was everything around, her lovely bright smile quickly formed around her face. And as I had guessed, I found myself smiling so widely at that._

_-x-_

* * *

_**-M-**_

"All done." Selena clapped both her hands as all the boxes were now piled up in one corner.

I grabbed both bags from another room then placed it next to the boxes. "I guess this is everything."

"Yes. Everything." She nodded, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

There was a brief moment of silence between us as we looked around the _now_ empty room.

Selena breathed deeply out before turning to look at me. ""Are sure about this?"

I smiled, "Yes."

It had been a month since I broke things off with Haruka. I haven't heard from her since then nor have I seen her. It's not like I haven't expected this to happen, I did. I knew that this would happen but I never had expected how hard and painful it would be.

_Still… _

I sighed clasping my hands. With much gathered confidence, I looked up and added "It's for the best, Selena."

"Is it?" She pressed, looking with much curiosity in her eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what to say. I don't know if I even have the strength to say that it really was for the best because right now, I'm finding it hard to even convince myself that this was really for the best.

So instead, I opted to stay in silence.

"Because Michiru, I don't think it's for the best. " She said straightly, adding with confidence, "and I do believe Haruka would say the same."

* * *

-x-

"_Now open your eyes" Haruka whispered softly through my ears_

_As soon as I opened my eyes, I had found myself stunned at what was happening right in front of me. And the only thing I could make a word out was, "This is-…"_

_The used to be a dark and remote park is now filled with lights. There were probably a hundred different-sizes of trees wrapped in a different color of lights. They glowed all the colors you could probably think of in this lifetime. Snow then started pouring out of nowhere. I looked up, circling around where I stood. I could feel my smile getting wider and wider as I twirled around. _

_It was perfect, and it made my heart at peace more than it already was. I looked at Haruka expecting a child-like grin or a so assured smug smile across her face._

_But-_

_She did look at me alright but not with what I expected. She was smiling and surprisingly it doesn't have any hint of cockiness or smugness in it. Sort of these combined expression of expectance, care and somehow happiness that has its own calming features._

"_I couldn't wait." She said._

_I laughed softly reaching my hand on the falling snowflakes. "You're unbelievable."_

_-x-_

* * *

**_-H-_**

"So this is where you've been going."

"Hana." I said with my eyes slightly opened.

"It took us a while before we found you." She said, her arms crossed over her chest. I sighed and kept my silence. "Are you still thinking about her?"

I moved my body around and ignored her instead.

She sat down beside me and began, "Michiru's different. And in the world where you're living in, that difference isn't accepted. She'd only ruin your family's name and reputation, as well as yours, Haruka."

I snapped back, glaring, "Don't talk about her like that. Ever."

My harsh tone surprised me. I wasn't usually this angry. Even if I were, I'd mask it with something else, or perhaps ignore it but certainly not like this.

I suppose it was because it involved Michiru that got me riled up. Maybe it was and maybe it was also my anger that got Hanako startled.

"The conference starts in about half an hour." She moved back as she stood up, still her head looking away from my heated glare. "We have to go."

I sighed, pushing myself up on the floor as well.

* * *

_**-M-**_

Selena walked ahead of me carrying two boxes with her. I followed just right behind her, carrying the remaining bags with me. Once outside, my friend dropped the boxes down the pavement and called out a cab. A red cab instantly pulled to a stop. The driver stepped out and picked the boxes up and placed it inside the trunk.

"Are you really sure about this?" she asked for the nth time. "You can always back out."

"Yes." I smiled and opened the back door. "and I can't."

"But I still don't understand."

"What is?"

Selena walked beside me. Placing both her hands on my shoulder, "You still love her and I know that she still loves you."

"Selena-…" I tried to speak up but she instantly cut me off.

"So why? Why are leaving then?"

I lifted a hand up and pushed her arms gently away.

"Why?" She asked softly, _weakly._

"Because," I paused then smiled as wide as I could and spoke as convincingly as possible, "Haruka and I live in two different worlds."

* * *

_-x-_

_(A month ago)_

"_How much?" She asked plainly, taking her check out._

_I stared at her, taking the demand at once. "Excuse me__?"_

"_How much, Michiru-san?" She said once again._

" _Exactly 'how much' what, Hanako-san?" I laughed weakly, waving a hand._

"_You know exactly what I'm saying." She inched closer and fixated her deep round eyes directly at mine. "If it's about money, I can pay you as much as you'd like."_

"_Money?" my voice raised a little. _

"_Yes. How much would it cost you to leave Haruka?" _

_My eyes quickly flashed right up in anger. "I don't need your money or hers. I love Haruka regardless of that."_

"_Love?" She scoffed, leaning back on her seat. "You should know that you and Haruka live in two different worlds. You can never be in her world nor would she be in yours. This love you both have is only as strong as it is for now but as soon as those differences surface, it won't be as great anymore. And if this thing continues, she might lose everything she has." _

_I wanted so badly to say something back; to tell her she was mistaken, that it was possible for this to happen…_

_But was it?_

"_If you love her like you said you do, then you know exactly what's best for her. I think you're smart enough to understand that, Michiru-san." She stood up, pushing a blank check toward me. "Here. Write any amount you want. I assure you, Haruka wouldn't know any of this."_

_-x-_

* * *

**_-H-_**

"Your father just called." Hana said, flipping through the pages of her notebook. I sighed and looked out the car's wondow. "He wants you to make sure that the deal with W&S Enterprise goes smoothly."

I grumbled.

It is not that what Hanako was saying wasn't important. It is very important because everything my family had worked so hard for is right in my hands. Any small mistake could mean losing a lot or even everything. And as far as I'm concerned, I can't afford to make any mistake or even a wrong decision.

_But…_

_Is this all worth it?_

"And the day after tomorrow, you'll be flying off to Germany to meet with-…"

"Hana."

She stopped, looked up and asked with a soft "Hmmm?"

"Later at the conference…" I paused, sitting up straight. "I don't want anyone near me."

"Alright. Just you and me on that platform."

"Especially you, Hana." I said plainly and sternly. "I don't want you or anybody else there. Just me."

"That's not possible, Haruka."

"Then I won't show up." I said dismissively, looking out the window.

It took a couple of seconds before Hanako finally gave in to my demand. "Alright, as you wish."

"Good."

* * *

_**-M-**_

I looked out the window and up at the bright afternoon sky. The sun was shining and the sky couldn't get any bluer than this. But why?

_Why isn't the sky as remotely bright as it was before?_

I guess Selena was right all along in this spring afternoon.

I'm still in love with Haruka. I always have and always will. It's because of this love for her that I'm doing this. It's about letting go and knowing that it'll be for the best.

But for some odd reason, I still can't let go. Somehow, a part of me feels that this isn't for the best.

_Still…_

"Miss."

"Hai?"

"What terminal?" he asked.

_I have to move on…_

_And the only way to do that is to not be here... not where she is._

"Terminal 2 please."

* * *

_-x-_

_(A month ago)_

"_I'm sorry…" I said, holding myself back from any tears… yet failing to do exactly just that. "I can't do this anymore…"_

"_Michiru…" Haruka uttered softly, reaching her hands out. I flinched and moved away_

_I looked up, my clear blue eyes sparkling in tears. "I don't want to do this anymore, Haruka." _

_Haruka looked deeply into my eyes and asked softly, her voice breaking, "So… it's over. Just like that?"_

"_I'm sorry…" was all I could say as I turned my back to her._

_Haruka suddenly grabbed me from behind, hugging my body tightly around her arms. Tears now started falling relentlessly down my face as she incessantly pleaded "Stay… please. Just stay with me."_

_Her voice was breaking me apart… but,_

_I have to do this. I need to do this. _

_I closed my eyes, holding the urge to turn around and hug her tightly. Instead, I pulled away from Haruka's hands and walked out not even daring to look back._

'_I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry..' _

_-x-_

* * *

_**-H-**_

Cameras started clicking away as I took my steps towards the platform. Once there, I took my sit and smiled at the crowd. And as promised, Hanako stayed away from where I was as well as any of my assistants. She stood at the back, watching.

"Good afternoon." I smiled and then began. "As you all know, Tenoh Corporation has been a big contributor to how well the country's economy had been for the last 2 decades now. And none in those 2 decades did my family or I failed in serving and supporting the country. And as the heir of this multi-billion dollar company, I would like to ensure the people that, in behalf of my family and as well as all other companies tied with us, Tenoh Corporation will continue supporting and investing even further for the next six months. This and all the other plans of the company will now be all under my younger brother, Jun Tenoh. That is all."

Hands quickly raised up in the air as I ended my statement.

I called on reporter and he immediately asked, "Does this mean you're dropping down from your position?"

"It has been a rough but wonderful journey working for the company and supporting the country in the process. I spent my entire life doing just exactly as my father had done to his. But now, I believe it's time for me to start and live my own life, the way I want it to be." I swear I saw Hanako's jaw drop down the floor as soon as I said those words. "So yes, I'm formally resigning from my position and I'm leaving everything to my brother, Jun. It is in my great confidence that he'll lead the company just as I or my father had done. He's a smart young man and very much capable. You have my word on that."

Another reporter stood up and asked, "What's with this sudden decision?"

"It actually took me a quite while to get here." I chuckled lightly. "I thought this out clearly and I'm not regretting any of it. Right now, there's something much more important than this."

"Is this about the girl you were once reported to be with?" He added.

"Yes." I said, plainly, honestly, and confidently. "Her name is Michiru. And if you're watching, please listen carefully. I'm sorry for taking so long."

* * *

_-x-_

_(4 months ago)_

"_Do you love me?" I asked, looking into those blue eyes_

"_You know how I feel."_

"_Say it."_

"_I love you." she said softly but sweetly._

_I smiled "Then be with me, Michiru."_

"_Haruka you know that I can't…"_

"_Are you that afraid of me?" I cut her off_

"_I'm not…" She moved her head away, saying softly once again, "I'm not."_

"_Then don't move." I told her._

_Her head instantly snapped up, blue eyes now looking questioningly at mine. "What?"_

"_I'm going to kiss you now so don't move." I warned, taking my steps towards her. "If you move, I'll completely understand. And if you happen not to like it, slap me as much as you want."_

_I stopped right in front of her. My hands slowly but gracefully cradled her cheeks in my palms. I breathed, looking from her lips then to her eyes. "But if not,-… if there's a slight chance that you happen to want me to… then don't move and stay. Just stay."_

_I leaned down and closed the small gap between us. I never thought that a kiss would feel this wonderful and bizarrely exciting but it did. The kiss was sweet; subtle; sublime. It is as it always will be, perfect._

_-x-_

* * *

**-H-**

"I'm sorry for taking so long." I looked directly into the camera as I spoke again, "You're right. There are a lot of reasons why we shouldn't be together. But mine's seems simpler and feels exactly just right."

I could feel Hanako's eyes piercing right at me, my family raging back in our home and judging stares by the public eyes but it doesn't matter anymore. Because right now, only Michiru matters.

"My family might not like it and neither do most of the people I know and I might end up losing everything I have, but I don't mind taking that chance, not even for a single bit. Because you, Michiru, make me the happiest person that I could possibly ever thought of being. I guess what this long run speech all about is that I do love you. I love you. I really really do. It's that simple. So if there's a single drop in your body that feels exactly the same way, please don't neglect it and just give it a chance. Because if you give me a chance, then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

Cameras continuously clicking away, as different voices started raising inside the room.

I smiled and felt so much better than before. With my eyes still intact with the camera, I voiced so proudly and lovingly out, "I want to be with you, Michiru. So, I'll wait no matter how long it takes. I'll wait. You know where to find me."

* * *

_**-M-**_

I strolled down the wide airport and sat on one of the benches.

_I'm leaving…_

I'm leaving everything behind now and move on. Start anew in another country and forget all about this.

This may not be easy.. But no matter how hard it'll be, I should be happy… _happy for her._

Because Haruka still have everything she has.

'_Flight 345 bound to Canada now boarding. Please go directly to your assigned terminal. Again Flight 345 bound to Canada now boarding. Please…' _

_I guess this is it…._

I stood up, picking my luggage.

_The last time I would be around this place._

_The place where we first met..._

_where I fell in love..._

I smiled as I walked through the aisle.

_Haruka…_

_This is goodbye…_

* * *

_-x-_

_(3 months ago)_

_Michiru and I laid on the grass as usual as we both watched the starry night sky above us. She had her head resting on top of my arm to which I kept teasing her on how heavy she was. _

_She pouted, hitting me twice, as she moved her head away. I laughed then pulled her head back and let it lay on top of my shoulder. She pouted before snuggling closer to my neck. _

_We stayed in silence as we watched the stars glimmering above us._

_After a while, I moved my head and asked, "Hey, if a shooting star passed by, what would you wish for?"_

"_hmm.. what would you?" she asked, returning my own question._

"_Well…" tapping a finger on my cheek. "For starters, I would wish for three more wishes."_

"_That's so typical!" she giggled, hitting me playfully across my chest_

_I pouted and said defensively "Hey, I got a lot to wish for!"_

"_Okay. What are those three?" she asked with a challenging gaze._

"_First is Health. Second is happiness. And third is…."_

"_Third is what?" _

_I blushed, looking away as I said shyly but honestly, "Third is to be with you forever." _

_I looked back smiling awkwardly. Her face quickly turned in deep red. But instead of pulling me into a kiss and say exactly the same thing, she chided "You say that pretty easily but do you know what it really means?"_

"_Yeah..." I kept my smile up, and spoke with much sincerity "To be together with you until I die."_

"_Do you swear it?"_

"_I swear it on the stars. If there's a shooting star, I wish to be with Michiru forever."_

_-x-_

* * *

_**-H-**_

I lay here waiting.

It may be hopeless but I just can't find it in my heart just to give up that easily.

So I'll stay here and wait, while holding back any tears that would dare to rundown my face. Because if I cry a single tear, even the tiniest hope would crumble to pieces. As far as everything goes, what I need is to believe that somehow, somewhere, she heard me and would eventually come and find me.

_Therefore, __I can't give up._

_Not now. _

_Not ever._

_So please Michiru... _

_Hurry up and find me. _

The cold wind blew fiercely around my body but instead of shivering at its coldness, I felt warmth spreading all over my body.

_I don't know why but for some unknown reason, it feels as if Michiru is somewhere close by._

"You're still unbelievable, Haruka"

_And the feeling was undoubtedly right._

I sat straight up and turned around as soon as this sweet gentle voice rang inside my eardrums.

"I heard everything." She took a step closer and said, "That was really brave."

I stood up, brushing the dust off.

I smiled, taking a step closer as well. "What took you so long?"

"I got stuck in traffic." Michiru simply said, smiling.

I chuckled, casually putting my hands inside my pants' pockets.

"Was it true? What you said back there, was it all true?"

I smirked, "If it wasn't, I really must be a pretty good liar and a smooth talker as well."

"I heard better." She retorted with a confident smile.

I laughed still taking a step closer.

She stood still, not moving from where she stood. A slight hint of worry flashed in her eyes as she asked, "Are you sure about this?"

I took another step. My smile still held up for her.

"We're two different people living in two different worlds." She said.

Then another step I took near her.

"You'll lose everything you have." she added, staying still to where she stood.

And another step closer towards her.

"You can back out and I'll completely understand why, Haruka."

I stopped exactly in front of her.

She hesitated to look into my eyes as she asked once again the same question, "Are you sure?"

I cradled my palms and softly and gently pulled her face up.

"Haruka-…"

I leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. It's amazing how many emotions I could feel all at the same time as I kiss her. I've kissed this lips a thousand times before and I should get used to it by now. But every single time I kiss Michiru, it always feels like it's the first time.

We finally parted. I kept my eyes straightly looking at those gentle blue eyes as my smile widen even further.

And in my soft, sincere and loving voice, I whispered through her ears, "More than ever."

* * *

**The end. LOL. Sorry for all the mistakes. Story suggested by a friend**

**I hope you were able to follow the flow. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd be happy if you take the time to review ^^**

* * *

_I guess it's true._

_giving everything up doesn't always mean losing everything. _

_Because the truth is..._

_I ended up having everything I always wanted._

_-Haruka_


End file.
